


Just a little chaos, as a treat

by strawberriesandtophats



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventures in Domesticity, Boerne's POV, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Morning Routines, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: Living next to someone for a long time means that you become aware of their habits, no matter if you want to be or not.Or, in which Boerne tries to build healthy morning habits, Thiel steals his slippers and good coffee is served.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Just a little chaos, as a treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lustig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustig/gifts).



> Endless thanks to lustig for introducing me the show and helping me write this fic, correcting mistakes and sending me links to gifsets that show some cute moments between the boys.

Living next to someone for a long time means that you become aware of their habits, no matter if you want to be or not. Boerne knew when Thiel preferred to go grocery shopping if he could remember to do so, when he showered and when he was prone to stomp around the apartment when trying to solve a case.

It was not like Boerne had not been in Thiel’s messy apartment countless times, and could make his way around it in the dark and very drunk. After so many years of their casual friends-with-benefits relationship and then later on their established romantic relationship, he’d gotten used to stepping around the corners of the coffee table and the feel of the floor beneath his slippers.

But there was something both very comforting and extremely annoying to hear that Thiel was still asleep at 5 in the morning, when Boerne was waking up to go for his morning run.

It was a new habit he was trying to establish, dragging himself out of bed and putting on his workout clothes while sliding his phone into the sturdy holster that kept it in place on his arm.

The fragile first rays of the sun barely made their way into the kitchen when Boerne was drinking a glass of water. He breathed in as he put the glass down, feeling as if he had somehow managed to steal a whole two hours from the universe.

He could go on his run, then spend some time showering luxuriously and having a good breakfast. Then he’d head to work, feeling fresh and awake.

Pleased, Boerne headed to the foyer to put on his running shoes, smoothing down his new blue jacket. He could brag about building healthy habits while also getting stronger and feeling younger. A win-win situation.

He hadn’t even sat down to tie on the very new running shoes when Thiel knocked on his door. Loudly.

Boerne narrowed his eyes at the door.

Why was he being interrupted in his quest for fresh air and health?

Perhaps he had just imagined the knock, or was so sleepy that it was the leftovers of a dream. He had plans that involved running as much as he could for a few songs, then head inside all happy with the steps he was taking to improve his health.

“Boerne!” shouted Thiel, knocking even louder.

Boerne gritted his teeth, adjusted his glasses and internally said goodbye to using the new shower lotion he’d bought so much of for his morning showers after running. If he’d get stuck talking to Thiel about something, he’d just have to use his usual designer-brand shower gel…

He opened the door to reveal a very awake Thiel, who was only wearing boxers and a T-shirt that stretched over his stomach. Oh, and slippers. Very comfortable-looking slippers. Boerne’s slippers, in fact.

Oh well, he’d just steal them back later.

“Yes?” Boerne said. “What is it, Thiel?”

He motioned to his outfit, trying to get Thiel to understand that he was a busy man with many important things on his plate.

“I thought that someone had broken into your apartment,” Thiel said, his shoulders relaxing and running a hand through his already messy hair. “Since you never wake up this early.”

“That is not the case,” Boerne said. “Nobody has broken into my apartment.”

“Or that you were sleepwalking,” Thiel continued, looking more sleep-ruffled by the minute. “So, I wanted to wake you up before you crashed into a table or something and fell, hitting your head.”

“That is very thoughtful of you,” Boerne said. “But I’m doing fine. I’m just going on a morning run.”

“No, you’re not,” Thiel said, making a face. “You’ll just faint on the sidewalk from exhaustion.”

“I won’t do that,” Boerne said, affronted. “I can run just fine. And if I do faint from exhaustion, you’ll be the one feeling sorry.”

“I’m going back to sleep,” Thiel said, already turning around.

“Since we are both awake,” Boerne said, keeping his voice level and hopefully dignified. “We could use our time wisely. And since you are already in my apartment and not wearing a lot of clothes-”

Thiel looked him up and down and Boerne barely resisted the urge to preen. His running outfit was form-fitting and fancy.

“What did I say about you waking me up in the middle of the night for that?” Thiel asked, sounding like a schoolteacher.

“I didn’t wake you up, you woke up on your own,” Boerne said. “So-“

“You’re hornier than a teenager,” Thiel said, looking resigned to this fact of life.

“But-“ Boerne began.

“Good night, Boerne,” Thiel said, shaking his head. “I’m going back to bed.”

And before Boerne could say anything, Thiel had stomped over to his own apartment and closed the door behind him.

Boerne stared at the door, then huffed and finished putting on his shoes. Then he pocketed his keys, selected a song on his phone and locked the door.

He breathed in the fresh air as soon as he was outside the house, still pleased with his decision to be healthy. He began jogging from one lamp-post to the next, his breathing becoming ragged far earlier than he’d have liked. He adjusted his headphones, happy that they were not the sort that needed to have a cord between the phone and the headphones.

His heart hammered in his chest as he forced his legs to move, sweat running down his back and making his hair unpleasantly wet. He could feel the heat in his cheeks, sure that it was as red as a ripe strawberry.

And his legs were shaking when he staggered towards his house. Moving felt like wading through rice pudding.

Thiel’s apartment smelled like coffee. The good kind, since Boerne had snuck a few bags into the cupboards a few weeks ago.

So, Boerne let himself inside, padding towards the bathroom and turning on the shower. He peeled off his sticky and smelly clothes, throwing them into the laundry basket. Turning the shower on was easy and so was fishing out the designer shampoo and conditioner he’d hidden away in the back of the bathroom drawer.

Boerne stepped inside the shower, letting the water clean off all the sweat as he used Thiel’s soap for good measure before washing his hair.

Then it was only a matter of using Thiel’s decent towels to dry himself and shave, using both Thiel’s shaving lotion and his aftershave.

Boerne stepped out of the bathroom in a bathrobe and with the towel wrapped around his head, smelling toast and coffee.

Thiel was properly dressed and seated at the kitchen table, with a cup of coffee in one hand and a slice of toast in his hand. He did not even blink at Boerne’s sudden appearance in his kitchen.

The kitchen itself was frankly a mess, with a sink piled high with bowls and dishes and the counters and floor in dire need of a good evening of scrubbing with an all-purpose cleaner.

In his place, Boerne would be putting on his apron and rubber gloves, ready to wash everything in sight. Instead, Thiel was smiling at Boerne as if he was looking mildly silly in his getup instead of extremely practical and dignified, as was clearly the case.

“Thank you,” Boerne said, taking the cup of tea from Thiel’s hands and sipping it happily. The coffee was delicious.

“Good morning, again, Boerne,” Thiel said, taking a very large bite of toast and getting crumbs all over the place.

“Good morning,” Boerne said automatically, sitting down in the kitchen chair and grabbing a biscuit from the bowl. It was the kind with oats in it.

He looked up at the clock on the wall, noting that they were at least fifteen minutes ahead of schedule.

Thiel was still eating his toast, probably making all kinds of to-do lists in his mind about what to do when he got to work. His hair was neatly combed now, his polo-shirt practical for the warm weather outside and the fact that he was going to bike to work.

Thiel stood up, rinsing his dish in the sink and looking out with that tiny smile that meant that he was looking forward to his bike ride.

“I still think we should use our time wisely,” Boerne said. “Since we do have some to spare.”

Thiel turned to stare at him, perhaps to tell him that he was being insufferable and that grown men should be able to control themselves better than this.

But the look on Thiel’s face was a calculating one.

“Five minutes of kissing, then,” Thiel suggested, taking the coffee cup from Boerne’s hands and drinking the dregs. “Then I’ve got to get going.”

“Ten minutes,” Boerne countered, taking the towel off his head and running it over his hair to dry it. “You’ll just have to step on it while biking.”

“Seven minutes,” Thiel said. “I need time to lock my bike-“

“I’ll set the timer,” Boerne said, fishing his phone up from the pocket of his bathrobe.

He did.

Then he let Thiel push him against the wall and kiss him so thoroughly that he seriously considered calling both of them in sick for the day. Thiel’s hands untied the soft belt of the bathrobe and Boerne hummed in approval…

That was the moment the phone started making horrible sounds.

Thiel let go of Boerne, patting his chest as if to congratulate him on a job well done. Then he went to the foyer to get his jacket.

“You better get dressed, Boerne,” he said as Boerne stood in his kitchen, trying to mentally and emotionally recover from so much kissing.

Boerne nodded and padded over this his own apartment, where he found the suit and shirt on a hanger and the underwear and socks neatly folded on a chair in his bedroom. While he dressed, he listened to the familiar sounds of Thiel getting on his bike and cycling away.

They both arrived at work at exactly the right time.


End file.
